This invention relates to a measuring apparatus for a mower.
As a conventional technique, as disclosed in JP6-307763, for example, a wind measurement apparatus is known which has a pressure detecting device for measuring a pressure of gas passage in a duct.
Conventionally, a measurer brings a portable type air speedometer or air pressure gauge close to a lower part of a mower unit of a mowing machine, and measures a speed or pressure of air blown by the mower unit. When the air speedometer or air pressure gauge is brought close to the lower part of the mower unit of the mowing machine, the measurer's hand, air speedometer or air pressure gauge will interrupt the flow of air blown by the mower unit. This causes variations in the flow of air blowing to areas around the mower unit. As a result, it is difficult to measure the speed or pressure of air blown by the mower unit in a state of actually cutting lawn or grass. It is still more difficult to measure accurately to measure the speed or pressure of air blown by the mower unit.
When the measurer brings a portable type air speedometer or air pressure gauge close to the lower part of the mower unit of the mowing machine to measure an air speed or pressure, the measurer's hand tends to be unsteady. It is difficult to measure the speedometer or air pressure by moving the air speedometer or air pressure gauge close to a position for measure the speed or pressure and keeping the air speedometer or air pressure gauge close to that position. As a result, the position for measuring air speed or air pressure is not stabilized, and it is difficult to measure in an accurate position the speed or pressure of air blown by the mower unit.